The National Cancer Institute's Radiation Oncology Sciences Program (ROSP) is actively sponsoring a clinical outreach program, known as the Partnerships in Science(TM) Program. In addition, The NCI Radiation Oncology Branch (ROB), which is a component of ROSP, is continuing the development of a specialized radiotherapy treatment planning system, to suit their protocol requirements. The NCI ROB also supports a clinical training program jointly with the Walter Reed Army Medical Center (WRAMC) and the National Naval Medical Center (NNMC).Finally, the NCI is a participant in the NCI All Ireland Cancer Consortium which combines the cancer treatment capabilities of Bethesda, Belfast, and Dublin in a five-year relationship aimed at a multilevel attack on cancer in Ireland. For these four reasons, the NCI and ROSP are interested in high-speed medical image communication, and telemedicine systems. The CIT and the NCI are therefore collaborating in the development and implementation of advanced telemedicine technologies, in general, and the TELESYNERGY(TM) System, in particular. The TELESYNERGY(TM) Medical Consultation WorkStation (MCWS) has been developed by CBEL, and is currently deployed in the NCI ROB and the CIT environments on the NIH campus. This system has been installed during FY00 at the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory, in California, to support an NCI ROB protocol for the development of improved dose calculations through the use of the LLNL PEREGRINE Dose Calculation Engine. The NCI has also selected the TELESYNERGY(TM) System as the enabling technology for their Partnerships in Science(TM) Program, and the first of these partnerships sites to be implemented with the TELESYNERGY(TM) System was the Holy Cross Hospital, in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, during the Summer of FY00.The MCWS, which is based upon Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) technology, allows real-time multimedia conferencing between distributed sites, and the systems includes high-resolution electronic view boxes for the display of CT, MRI or chest film images. Also included is a high-resolution video link for the presentation of a view of the consultant, the display of video-taped medical images or live presentations, or the display of histopathology images obtained from remote-controlled microscopes. The MCWS System also allows ATM-gateway access to remote/distant sites via high-speed ISDN PRI telephone service.Additional MCWS Systems will be installed in the newly redesigned CC 11th floor Telemedicine Clinic, the WRAMC, and the NNMC, all during FY01. In addition, the TELESYNERGY(TM) sites in Belfast and Dublin have been selected and pre-implementation planning is currently is underwayAlso implemented, as a component of this project, is a prototype high-speed medical image communication network, based on ATM Switch technology, which allows 155 Mbit/sec multi-media communication between users. This prototype ATM network is connected to the DARPA-funded Advanced Technology Development Network (ATDNet). ATDNet will also allow a connection to the NASA NREN network, for communication to the LLNL.